star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Geith Eris
Geith Eris was a Human male Jedi Knight of the Old Jedi Order, the lover of Callista Ming, and apprentice of Jedi Master Djinn Altis. He survived the Order 66, but died a year later in an attempt by the Eye of Palpatine to flee to show support for the destruction of the superweapon to organize. Biography A Human male and native of Bespin, Geith Eris was discovered by Jedi Master Djinn Altis after his parents died. Since Altis was a maverick in the Jedi Order, and had so fallen out with the Jedi High Council on Coruscant, Geith was recruited by the Jedi and learned the ways of the Force. During his training, he fell secretly in love Callista Ming. His master learned of their relationship, but he had no problem with it since it wasn't fair for Jedi to never fall in love or get married. As Geith and Callista planned on getting married, Master Altis agreed to the engagement. At the beginning of the Clone Wars, a conflict between the Old Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Geith went along with Callista and Master Altis on board the Leveler to rescue Agent Hallena Devis. He tried to convince the clones, not to fight, but because they wanted to fight, he found himself unable to determine for them and joined with his master and Callista in the squad. During the rescue operation, Geith managed to catch Hallena, and brought her to the transport shuttle. However, since the Leveler had to leave the system, Geith teamed up with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano on what already heard from the beginning to the squad. Together, they conquered a hyperspace-capable truck from the Separatists and managed to make it back to the Leveler before it jumped to hyperspace. He later helped his lover in helping an injured clone named Ince. However, Ince died shortly afterwards on board the Leveler, since he had lost too much blood. After the battle, Geith would eventually pass his Trials of Knighthood and elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. In 19 BBY, the final year of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who was revealed to be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious that the Jedi were looking for, issued Order 66 which branded all the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. Geith and Callista were amongst the Jedi who hid from the Great Jedi Purge on Belsavis. Master Plett dispatched them in a Y-wing to infiltrate the Eye of Palpatine. Once aboard, they realized that they couldn't stop the Eye of Palpatine alone. However, the two Jedi disagreed on how to get help. Ultimately, Geith convinced Callista to let him attempt to escape the Eye of Palpatine in a Skipray Blastboat, leaving Callista behind to try to disable the ship. Geith surmised that he had figured out the pattern on which the Eye of Palpatine automated defenses fired. Unfortunately for Geith, he was wrong and was struck by an unanticipated shot from the Eye of Palpatine automated defenses. That unexpected shot sent his Skipray Blastboat into an asteroid and Geith's ship was destroyed. Appearances *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Children of the Jedi'' Sources *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Altisian Jedi Category:Bespinites Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Great Jedi Purge